1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to display devices and more specifically it relates to an improved illuminated sign for names and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous display devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,812,979 to Pasini; 2,285,907 to Davis; 2,332,138 to Epstein; 2,527,679 to Krueger; 2,601,733 to Durey; 2,607,144 to Harris; 2,893,148 to Figman; 3,470,640 to Knowles; 3,516,187 to Espinosa; 4,254,457 to Lordier; 4,387,522 to Sommers-Szoszky; 4,765,080 to Conti and 4,817,316 to Walker all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A display sign comprising of a housing having two vertical display walls composed of interchangeable glass plates having certain configurations thereon which are supported in guide strips. End walls are composed of glass panels. A top transparent glass panel is to admit solar light. The entire assembly of which is bound by binding strips is joined to the guide strips. Reflecting inner surfaces are on the interchangeable glass plates. A source of light is within the housing whereby the configurations are made visible by the reflected light.
An illuminated display device comprising a light-emitting imperforate panel having an opaque portion defining a front character is provided with a light-emitting portion spaced inwardly from the edges of the character. Opaque portions are spaced from the opaque character and form a background defining a similar but light-emitting rear character, directly in back of the opaque character. The width of the light-emitting character at any point being greater than the width of the light-emitting portion at the corresponding point of the opaque character but less than the overall width of the opaque character at the point. The front and rear characters being proportioned and positioned relative to each other to permit direct passage of unintercepted light rays through the back character, the light emitting portion of the front character and to permit indirect passage of light rays between the opaque portions on the two surfaces thereby to produce a glow surrounding the opaque character and defining it on the opaque background.
A light fixture and sign comprising a support, a tubular lamp mounted on the fixture and exposed along a longitudinally extending side for general room illumination. The fixture including means forming a light reflecting surface in the path of light rays from the lamp, and a sign carried by the fixture and extending longitudinally of the tubular lamp adjacent the lamp and in a direction substantially radially thereof and in the path of light rays from the lamp that are reflected from the fixture. The sign comprising a translucent backing and means for releasably holding individual letters in place against one side of the backing. The sign including also supporting brackets at opposite ends thereof, and means for adjustably mounting the brackets on the fixture.
A display sign comprising an elongated frame having upper and lower covering members therefore. A translucent means is supported between the upper and lower coverings through which light may pass. Guides are secured to the marginal edges of the upper and lower coverings. A second frame is slideably supported within the first mentioned frame and includes side rails engageable with the guides. A central flat reflecting panel is supported by the second frame. An illuminating means is supported by the second frame above and below the translucent members and spaced substantially from the plane of the central panel to direct light against the central reflecting panel.
An indicating device comprising a housing with a transparent window in the front wall thereof. A carriage is laterally adjustable side-wise within the housing to the rear of the window. A plurality of separate and individually changeable indicia, of substantially the same height as the window are mounted upon the carriage, so as to be adjustable therewith and arranged in juxtaposition to each other across the rear of the window, so as to permit a selected combination thereof to be displayed therethrough as a composite sign. The carriage is laterally adjustable a distance corresponding to approximately one-half the width of the space occupied by one of the indicia, so as to permit changing the position of the sign within the window according to the number of indicia included therein. The indicia having associated therewith at each end thereof blank means of the same background as that of the indicia and of lateral extent corresponding to that of the lateral adjustment of the carriage. A means is for mounting an electric light bulb within the housing and to the rear of the indicia exposed within the window, so as to illuminate the same for display. An electric supply connection is for the bulb.
A display unit for refrigerating cabinets, comprising a flat metallic plate resting on its lower edge and extending vertically upwardly from the top of a refrigerating cabinet. A translucent plastic shell having an open back is defined by a flange attached to the marginal edge of the plate to thereby cause the plate to close the back of the shell. The shell having an open bottom resting on the top of the refrigerating cabinet. Legs are attached to the plate and having portions extending downward behind the refrigerating cabinet for attachment to the back of the cabinet. The plastic shell being formed to provide a closed top, front and sides of a lamp enclosure. Lamps are attached to the plate within the shell for the projection of light through the shell. A means on the outside of the shell is for removably attaching advertising matter thereto.
An illuminating fluorescent house number fixture for outdoor use is provided, with replaceable and selectable plastic indicia members to be mounted along the length of a fluorescent tube An elongated enclosure with an elongated electrical component compartment receives wiring, a transformer and a starter and an elongated illumination compartment has end sockets. Plastic indicia are mounted on the fluorescent tube. The plastic indicia consists of two oppositely facing, integrally joined, box-like enclosures having open ends with transverse upwardly and downwardly extending fins having concave upper and lower contact edges closely to conform to the top and bottom curvature of the tube. Inwardly oppositely extending curved side fins tangentially are to contact the side faces of the tube.
The invention relates to a signboard with removable characters on panels of the type in use of the marquees of movie houses. The removable letters are mounted on replaceable tracks. The tracks are free floating both in a vertical and horizontal axis within a fixed sleeve secured at regular intervals on the panel and have sufficient movement to accommodate for attachment inaccuracies and differences in coefficients of expansion and contraction. The letter to track locking makes the attachments secure against the elements and against inadvertent dislodgment, all without tension in the locked position while at the same time allowing easy pull off when change is necessary. Also, the fixed sleeve mounts for the tracks provide for the first time a means for quick attachment, securing and removal of prepared panels in supplement to or in place of the letters and characters.
A receptacle is provided with a removable translucent front face on which house numbers are mounted. The rear face is apertured and a collar is crimped into the aperture by which collar the receptacle may be mounted on a conventional outdoor wall bracket.
An illuminated sign construction for displaying house numbers or the like that is constructed from simplified multiple function extruded and moulded components that are assembled in sealed relationship, and which are adapted for the mounting of selected indicia on an illuminated face.
This invention is an electrically illuminated sign, consisting of a rectangular box containing therein a fluorescent light. A cover for the box is in the form of an open frame containing therein interchangeable and interconnectable plates which are stamped into stencil type numbers, letters, or designs, and blank plates which serve as spacers. A translucent plate is located behind the stenciled plates, through which the fluorescent light passes, to illuminate the stenciled characters.
An illuminated information display apparatus comprising a rectangular frame member having top, bottom and side walls defining an elongated housing having at least one open face. Grooves are provided in opposing marginal edges of the top and bottom walls of the housing and extend the length thereof. A plurality of interlocking indicia bearing plate members are sized to be slidably received in the opposed grooves. The plate members having light transmitting and blocking portions thereon. A source of illumination is mounted interiorly of the housing. A photoelectric cell is connected to the source of illumination and is exposed to ambient light conditions for selectively activating and deactivating the source of illumination at predetermined states of ambient light.
A changeable copy sign assembly comprising a plurality of wafers each bearing a single indicium on a relatively opaque background. The wafers and a backing strip are removably retained to a face plate of the assembly at an elongated, window-like opening. The backing strip comprises opaque markings for preventing the leakage of light between adjacent wafers.